


KOW Beatdown

by JKFic



Category: Chikara (Professional Wrestling), Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 2010s, Alternate Universe, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, One Shot, RPF, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKFic/pseuds/JKFic
Summary: Daniel Bryan has a surprise for Triple H and the McMahons.





	KOW Beatdown

Triple H and the McMahons are yakking in the ring when "Ride of the Valkyries" hits, bringing out Daniel Bryan. 

DANIEL BRYAN: I and everyone else here have had more than enough of your crap. I went back through my past and found three people who are the ultimate antidote. I present a former nemesis of mine, CHRIS HERO, a former tag team partner of mine, CLAUDIO CASTAGNOLI, and a woman I trained, SARA DEL REY. Together, they are the Kings and Queen of Wrestling.

The KOW enter the ring.

 

SARA DEL REY: "Stephanie McMahon, you may call yourself 'The Billion-Dollar PRINCESS', but I'm The QUEEN of Wrestling, which means I OUTRANK you." 

Sara then kicks the crap out of Stephanie and drops her with the Royal Butterfly. Hero takes out Shane with the Hero's Welcome. Claudio hits HHH with the Very European Pop-Up Uppercut. Sara and Chris move out of the way so Claudio can give HHH the 100-Rotation Giant Swing.


End file.
